Wanted
by vampire1031
Summary: its a story about how three friends who felt like the world never wanted are the ones that the world needs the most JojoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

Ok first off I want to say that I don't own horton hears a who or jojo all I do own his my own characters this will be a longer fic though I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1. A memory that wants to be forgotten

Koa begins to toss and turn as he is having one of his memories

Flashback

_*smack* I go to work everyday to try and provide and you cannot even show appreciation??_

_Koa: I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to leave the light on_

_*another stinging smack greets Koa's face* you think I care about the damn light? No I care that I have a moron of a son who can't do anything right…YOU WERE A MISTAKE *the door then slams*_

End of flashback

NOOOO!!!!!! Koa screams as he shoots up in his bed to end up being greeted by two open arms Its ok Koa your safe a voice whispers, Koa then realizes that its Jojo's voice as streams of tears falls from Koa's eyes as he rests his head on Jojo's shoulder. "Listen Koa shhh I don't know what happened but you are here in my house and in my room nothing is going to hurt you." Jojo says with sympathy. "I wish this nightmare will end Jojo I really do." Koa says in between sobs "I just want to die so that all this pain will stop." Jojo eyes opens wide as he lifts Koa's head "Don't say that don't you ever say that, you have so much more to live for don't you ever give up." Jojo then tightens his hug, "Do you hear me don't you ever give up."

Srry for such a short chapter but its only the begininning


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Loyalty

Its Koa's first day at Whoville High, he is wearing his red and black chain jeans, with his long sleeve jet black shirt with the thumb holes, and his brand new pair of who jordans, walking towards the building he ends up being confronted by a bunch of seniors, "Oh look we got hear fellas, fresh meat" the older who said cracking his knuckles. "For your information, you moron I am a junior, and also how the hell did you manage to be a senior with an IQ of a infant," a bunch of other who's heard and began to giggle and laugh before Koa could react his head hit the back of the lockers and he slid down from the lockers.(time for some POV's lol)

Jojo's POV:

I seen Koa slump down by the lockers but would could I do? I can't fight, I can't defend him. No I got to help him, he needs someone he needs a friend.....HE NEEDS ME!! (End of POV)

Jojo then rushes over to Koa's side and stands in front of him come one leave him alone he is new here do you have to be a prick to anyone smaller than you???

Koa's POV:

I regain my senses as I look up to my amazement to see jojo standing in front of me guarding me, protecting me as I think to myself "why jojo," but all that wondering went away as I seen Jojo fall beside me holding his face I can hear my dad laughing saying I can't protect those I love because I am to weak. "well dad" I think to myself "I'm going to prove you wrong right now" (end of POV)

Koa then rushes the leader and begins to pummel his face with his fist while he shouts "You leave my only friend alone" he then gets off the leader and looks at the other bullies with his arms wide out "What you guys want to mess with my only friend to? Bring it then I will knock you guys out before you even hit the floor." The other whos fear for their safety turn and run in the other direction as Koa lifts jojo up and dusts him off, "You so lolo huh jojo," Koa says with a slight laugh. "I'm so what?" jojo asks, "lolo it means like crazy in whowaiian," Koa says with another slight chuckle. "Oh ok then haha I guess I am" Jojo replies with another chuckle. As Koa begins to walk away jojo is left standing there, Koa then looks to his side and notices Jojo isn't walking with him so Koa turns back to where he once stood "Eh jojo you coming or do I gotta get to my first class by myself?" Koa says with a smile. Jojo then replies "Oh yea hehe sorry," and runs up besides Koa as they walk to their first class.

Here is chapter two. Tell me if you guys like it or not and if i should continue writing this story please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An unexpected return

After their first period, Jojo and Koa begin to walk to their next class, music. Jojo then laughs "Marcus loved music, he would always sit right next to me and we would jam all class." Koa then looks around "Marcus??? Who dat Jojo?," Jojo then looks at Koa "Marcus was one of my best friends but he just disappeared." Jojo says with a sigh. They continue to walk until the same three bullies come back with three more friends, "So these are the two chumps that messed you guys up? Haha you guys are such posers," They start walking towards the two whos as Koa then puts Jojo behind him "You are my only friend jojo I won't let anything happen to you." Koa then drops into a fighting stance as he is ready to fight off the bullies when Jojo hears a familiar voice "6 on 2 doesn't seem right, allow me to have some fun and even the odds just a bit," next thing Koa knows there is another who standing beside him ready to protect jojo "MARCUS!!" Jojo exclaims with excitement Marcus lets out a laugh "HAHA sorry J me and my family just got back from vacation, sorry I didn't call, my whophone had no reception" The bullies remember Marcus and his temper so they back off "We'll get you scrubs later…count on it" Koa in a fit of rage yells out "Yeah…fuck you, I would die before I let any of you uneducated retards hurt my friends…and you can count on that." Jojo then looks at Koa wide eyed but says nothing as they end up walking to music class. The day is over and they are heading home But Jojo notices that Koa isn't anywhere in sight. Not very far Off in the distance Koa walks to the edge of a hill looking off into the sunset, tears begin to fill his eyes as he begins to sing a song that him and his friend sang all the time

_Koa: Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true  
All the times we have been through  
You will always be my best friends..._

Jojo overhears a sound coming off from the distance as him and Marcus rush over to see what was going on, as soon as Jojo seen that Koa was alright a smile spread across his face and he joins his friend by placing an arm around his shoulder

_Jojo: Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness  
We are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us *_Jojo then strikes a pose after singing "mess with us"* Marcus then surprises Koa as he places an arm around him and begins to sing the last verse in a very soothing tone

_Marcus: If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me._

Jojo, Marcus and Koa begin to sing the rest of the song in unison tears filling their eyes

_Jojo, Marcus, Koa: Good friends-are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather _

_Smile after smile,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me... Remember, when we first met?  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good -  
We've alays stick together like best friends should..._It begins to storm as Koa tells his new friends that they should head on home before they get sick "What about you Koa? Where are you going?" Koa then looks down "I don't have a home Jojo, I don't have anywhere to go, so I'm just going to go to a park and sleep on the bench." Marcus then yells "To hell you are, Jojo say something don't let him do this?" Jojo then embraces Koa "You have a home Koa you are welcomed at my house whether my parents like it or not," Koa then cries during the storm and whispers thank you to Jojo as they all begin to walk home singing another song together in perfect unison.

_You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when  
We've got a lot of friends  
But they come and go  
Even though we've never said it  
There's something that the two of us both know __  
Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That's forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more _

_Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know you can always count on me_

_No matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
And that you can believe_

End of chapter three hope you guys liked it, I got permission to use a favorite character of mine by a friend of mine and the two songs that they sing is "My best friends" and "Together forever" from the pokemon series. Please R&R no flaming please. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Misunderstanding

Jojo continues to walk the hall as a bunch of other whos confront him,

"So where is that freak of a friend of yours, Koa?" Jojo then just sighs and continues walking.

"You know it must be a real drag being short, the son of a total goof, and branded a goth while having a friend who is a complete and total freak" says a who

while all of the others have an uproar with laughter. Jojo who finally had enough with the picking turns and around and snaps, and just as Koa was about to round the corner he heard Jojo snap so he was about to go around and help Jojo when he was stopped dead in his tracks "THE ONLY REASON I BECAME KOA'S FRIEND WAS BECAUSE I FELT LIKE HE NEEDED ONE!" Jojo said filled with rage.

Koa, with tears filling his eyes slightly blurring his vision ran past Jojo and out of Whoville High. Jojo eyes wide with terror looked back at the whos that made him snap "now look what you fuckin made me do" Jojo said with disgust as he turned and ran out after Koa.

About Several minutes later Jojo is able to find Koa sitting on the same hill he was yesterday. "Koa….listen, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it like that" Koa then turns around eyes red and puffy from crying too much "Your sorry???You just pretended to be my friend and I fell for it so you shouldn't be the sorry one, I should for even trusting you. And you want to know something else" Koa said in between sobs as he goes over to a hollow tree with an opening inside and pulls out a brand new who guitar "I was saving my money for a who box 360 but I thought a friend like you is worth more than a game counsel so I got this for you," Koa then pulls out a certificate "It cost me a little extra to actually name this guitar after you and have your name branded on it," Koa then hands Jojo the new guitar before finally saying, "But it was worth it….or so I thought"

Koa then begins to walk away tears still flowing as Jojo looks at the guitar in complete shock. That night while Jojo was playing with his new guitar he noticed that it was already tuned and played such a beautiful melody. Jojo then runs to his window and jumps out as he heads down his tree and begins his search for Koa, Not shortly after returning to the hill once more does he see Koa. Koa sees Jojo and begins to run not wanting to see him but Jojo chases after him. After about five minutes Jojo is able to catch Koa and tackle him to his back, Jojo then climbs on top sitting on Koa pinning him down tears flowing from Jojo's eyes "LISTEN KOA YOU ARE MY FRIEND!!! I WAS WRONG FOR SAYING THAT YOU ARE ONE OF THE GREATEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT," Jojo then begins to speak a little softer "Please just please give me one more chance to be your friend." Koa seeing that Jojo was sincere gets Jojo off of him and begins to embrace Jojo in a hug "You are a great friend to he whispers." They begin to walk back to Jojo's house when all of a sudden Koa's eyes go wide as he gets in front of Jojo and embraces him with a hug as a loud bang could be heard, next thing you know Koa blacks out and all you can hear is Jojo Screaming Koa!!!!

Chapter 4 is done Hope you guys like it I love Fanfics that are about friendship, especially with my favorite who of all Jojo hahaha please R&R thank you…


	5. Chapter 5

OK in this chapter there is a lot of cursing so just be careful. Ok on with the chapter

Chapter 5: One more chance

Koa wakes up to the sound of beeping as he opens his eyes and notices he is hooked up to machinery, as he looks around the room he could see nothing but when he looked to his side a small smile spreads across his face as he see's Jojo sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

*voice cracks a bit* "Hey Jojo….wake up man"

Jojo then stirs for a little bit mumbling something that makes Koa laugh a little but winces in pain as his side hurts from where the bullet pierced him

"Hey Jojo come on man wake up"

Jojo then wakes up from sleeping and is amazed to see that Koa was awake and talking.

"Koa!!! Man am I glad to see that your awake, dude you gave me such a scare. You been out for 4 days" Jojo then embraces Koa which makes Koa groan in pain.

"Shit dude I am sooo sorry, I forgot about the wound."

Koa then groans "ughh…4 days???Jojo shouldn't you be in school???"

Next thing to Koa's Amazement Marcus walks in with a bunch load of books and paperwork

"Fuck that Koa you're our friend and also its ok our parents told the school what happened so we'll be fine as for you though Koa…Thanks….For doing that for Jojo"

"Yeah Koa I agree with Marcus, you are truly one of a kind. I don't know any other person that would take a bullet for me let alone give me a guitar that is named after me."

Jojo then begins to do some work as Koa calls Jojo, Jojo then looks up and his jaw drops because as he looked up Koa flipped him off and then let out a soft chuckle.

"you lolo" Jojo says as he resumes his work, Marcus on the other hand has a confused look on his face as he thinks to himself, "lolo???what does that mean?" Koa then begins to shake violently.

"Shit Jojo!!! He's having a seizure!!! Ok Jojo you go call for help and I will contain him," with a concerned and frightened look on his face Jojo rushes out of the room calling for help as Marcus tries to hold Koa down

"Damn this little whowaiian isn't one to be taken lightly, even I'm struggling to keep him down"

Jojo then begins running around and see's a few doctors and nurses.

"you gotta help me, my friend.. he's having a seizure"

"Sorry kid but we are on our break so it's not our job"

"you got to be fucking kidding me" Jojo then runs around some more trying to find someone to help him when after about half an hour later Jojo returns to the room to see Marcus holding Koa's hand bawling his eyes out.

"Marcus I got….."

Marcus turns to face Jojo his eyes are red and puffy

"Jojo I….I tried….I really did but he's gone"

Jojo then looks at the screen as its flat with a long beeping noise

"n…n…no he can't be, he just can't not after all the bullshit he has been through, his dad being a complete ass, his friend dying of cancer, all these bullies that picked on him, and now this" Jojo then rushes to the other side and grabs Koa's other hand tears just falling from his eyes.

"Koa…please if you can hear me wake up, don't give up, remember the promise you made me when we first met, the promise that we would never give up when times got tough, not as long as we remained friends." Jojo then holds Koa's hand a bit tighter "Well I'm not giving up…so you shouldn't give up either Koa….please….please wake up" Jojo then lays his head on Koa's chest crying his eyes out repeating the same words "please wake up."

What seemed like hours when they were about to leave a very faint beep was heard as Jojo then ran back grabbing hold of Koa's hand again

"that's it Koa come on wake up, your too stubborn to quite, your too lolo" another beep was heard but a bit louder Marcus then did the same thing

"Hey Koa remember all the laughs we shared, especially when we scared away the school bullies, remember the time when we all went to Baskin who for ice cream."

Another beep followed by another beep that grew louder and louder with each memory

"Hey Koa remember when Marcus ran into the window thinking the screen was open."

Koa then slowly begins to open his eyes as he looks to see his friends holding his hands.

"my…my friends" Koa manages to say weakly

"No fuck that Koa, we aren't your friends," Jojo then looks up at Marcus with disbelief and Koa frowns,

"You're not my friends? Then why are you here???"

"because friends wouldn't do this…but a family would"

All of a sudden the doctors and nurses came into the room

"looks like we saved another one…good job you guys" Jojo then let's go of Koa's and gives the doctor a deathly glare and begins to walk towards them, just then Marcus stops Jojo.

"No Jojo you had your fun now let me," Marcus then begins yelling and cursing at the doctors, making them feel like trash for not caring about one of their patients, Jojo looks goes back to the bed and looks at Koa.

"You're going to be fine Koa"

"But I still don't have a place to stay"

"That's where you're wrong, my parents agreed to let you live at our house, I got a bunk bed in my room now so you have somewhere to sleep"

A single tear falls from Koa's eye as he manages to talk with a much stronger voice

"Thank you…so much Jojo for everything"

"You are very welcome…bro," those words just made Koa a lot stronger as he sat up in the bed ignoring the pain in his side and gave Jojo a hug

"I love you bro"

"I love you to Koa…as a brother"

Marcus then sees this and begins to walk back to the bed

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a hug and be called a brother to?"

"yeah yeah come over here you big baby and lets all have a group hug"

Then the three friends hugged each other for a brief moment before leaving Koa to get some rest.

That is the end of chapter 5. Hope you guys like it


	6. Chapter 6

Second to the last chapter thank you to all my friends for reviewing my story this one wont be as long as the last one but still as good.

Chapter 6: for a brother

This chapter begins 4 days later when Koa finally gets out of the hospital. They get to school as they are greeted by the bullies yet again. But almost on instinct Koa and Marcus stand in the way between Jojo and the bullies.

"well well well, look what we got here boys"

"damn dude I thought he died" all the bullies surround them as they are ready to beat up on the younger whos

"Remember Jojo I also promised to protect you...." Koa then gets into a fighting stance "Hell bro I will gladly put my life on the line for you, haha I did last week. The only difference is last time was a bullet, this is just amatures"

Koa and Marcus began to fight the bullies and when Koa turned around to see Jojo get grabbed that just got his blood boiling as he rushes the leader and throws a fist, the fist connects with the leaders jaw as the leader falls onto the ground, Koa's bangs now in his eyes.

"If you ever...touch my bro like that again....I SWEAR THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!!!" Koa yells out in anger

As the bullies begin to run helping their leader to his feet they made a hasty retreat, Jojo then looks at Koa with complete shock and amazement on how much Koa cares for him. Jojo then walks up to Koa and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Bro that was amazing but I have a question to ask you, your name isn't just a name, I know it means something so you better just tell me" Jojo smiles

"Haha you right Jo there is a meaning behind my name, it means courage in whowaiian"

Jojo then laughs as him Koa and Marcus begin to walk to Jojo's house

"I knew it would mean something cool like that, that explains why your so eager to protect those you care for, it's because you have the courage to do so isn't it bro?"

"yeah you right Jo that is the reason"

Marcus then goes wide eyed as if he seen a really pretty who walk across the street.

"Yo Marcus ba what's the deal cuz? you just go goo-goo eyed for any girl?"

"No Koa I see an ice cream parlor, lets go get some ice cream before we go Jojo's please."

"Haha fine Marcus we could go get some before we head back to my house"

As the three friends go and get there ice cream before they head to Jojo's

Koa stops and looks to the sky.

"hey Koa you ok???" Jojo walks towards Koa and looks up not knowing that in Koa's head he is thinking of Ikaika.

*inside Koa's mind* I know your watching out for me to Kai, thank you so much. You were a great brother to me while you was here.

As Koa snaps out from his little trance he nods as to tell Jojo that he is ok, the friends then make it to Jojo's to end the day.

Sorry chapter 6 was short but the next chapter they are going to have a very special appearance from 4 people and its going to be on Wholloween mwuahahahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter of my HhaW fanfic I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and this chapter is when they have fun on wholloween muahaha.

Ch 7: a night to remember

It's October 31 and the three friends are planning on what to dress as when Koa got an idea

"hey Jo guess what, I got an idea. You know how everyone thinks we are gothic??? Well lets show them how gothic we can be"

"haha now your thinking Koa that's a great idea, that way we give them a taste of their own medicine, what do you think Marcus?"

"J man I'm one step ahead of you guys haha, this is going to be one wholloween that I will always remember"

Jojo then slips on a pair of his skater jeans and a pair of whoverse, while Koa puts on his trademark jack skellington shirt and a pair of black and neon green chain shorts, and Marcus puts on his normal cloths. As Jojo and Marcus begin to head out they notice that Koa isnt following them.

"Hey Koa you Ok?"

"yea Koa Jojo is right you, you ok? You nervous or something?"

"Naw I'm not done yet"

Koa then heads into his bag as he pulls out a several spiked items, as Jojo and Marcus go wide-eyed looking at what Koa had in his bag.

"Haha hell ya now you speaking my language Koa," Marcus says with a smile "Pass me one of those spiked wristbands"

"I want That pair of spiked gloves Please," Jojo says in the most respectful manner he could do. Koa then gives them what they want as he puts on his spiked choker and the last spiked wristband.

"So Koa you ready yet?"

"Yeah I'm ready lets go"

So while they are heading out the door Koa slows down behind them as he puts something in his eyes and places a pair of shades on them, Koa then digs into his pocket and pulls out some liquid eye liner and begins to do his eyes drawing two lines down his eyes and putting black lipstick on as a smile spreads across his face waiting for Jojo and Marcus to turn around.

"Hey Koa you are awfully quiet, you sure you o…."

Jojo then almost jumps out of his skin as he see's Koa almost looking like a scarecrow.

"Haha holy fuck Koa that scared me senseless"

"Jojo I heard you scream like a….KOA!!!"

Marcus jumps a little, Koa then drops to the floor laughing seeing as how he scared his two brothers senseless. Koa then gets up from the floor and begins to walk with them, trying to catch his breath.

"Haha you guys should have seen your faces, it was priceless, haha so what do you rate my costume"

*both say in unison* "Ten"

"But Im a natural born emo" Jojo replies flipping his hair

"and I'm a natural born rocker" marcus says moshing his head while raising the rock sign with his hand"

"and I am a natural born…. Well I don't really know but I will think of something"

"haha Koa you're a natural born friend" Jojo says placing his arm around Koa's shoulder

"So whats with the shades Koa the sun is almost setting" Marcus says wondering what Koa could be hiding. Koa then takes off the shades and slowly opens his eyes as he now has cat eyes

"Oh nuts Koa you got the cat eyes contacts??"

"How could you afford it I thought your family left you?"

Jojo then smacks Marcus in the arm and scolds him when finally Koa spoke up

"Naw its cool Jojo he didn't know. But yea my parents left me but I had a job ever since"

As the sun begins to set Jojo puts an arm around Marcus and says

"This is going to be one night to remember"

Thank you for reading and replying to my stories I hope you enjoyed it. If you will please let me know if my stories are good enough and if I should write more. Please and thank you


End file.
